The present invention relates generally to birdhouses, and more specifically to birdhouses equipped with enhanced user access, as well as features for creating a more comfortable environment for the resident birds.
Birdhouses provide a much welcomed shelter to target species of birds that prefer to have a more secure area in which to build a nest, rather than a tree limb or shrub. Unfortunately, despite the protection and seclusion provided by conventional birdhouses, there are still problems of inadequate ventilation. Relatively high temperatures can provide for extremely uncomfortable living conditions, possibly stressing younger hatchlings or unhatched eggs. Conventional bird houses provide ventilation openings, but in some cases, such openings provide access to unwanted guests such as insects or other animals.
Another drawback of conventional birdhouses is the limited access by the birder to observe birds while they reside in the house. Traditional birder access doors startle or scare the birds, leading to abandonment of the nest. Thus, there is a need for an improved birdhouse that addresses the problems identified above.